


Love in the time of Zombies

by FanGirlyBree, RoxieDeSanta



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieDeSanta/pseuds/RoxieDeSanta
Summary: Nick and Ellis don't fight zombies and get drunk





	Love in the time of Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember the last time I posted a fic. At least 10+ years ago and this is my first posting for Nellis, so be kind?  
> Thanks to my co-writer @FanGirlyBree for writing Ellis.

Ellis never expected to be in this situation; gathering supplies from a dirty swamp town while zombies lumbered around outside, but here he was. He looked up at the white suit-clad conman who was keeping watch for him, a large silver Desert Eagle held in his ringed fingers. Ellis liked the man a lot, but Nick wasn’t the more social of creatures. Ellis didn’t know what to say to the man when they were alone though, since he, himself, was very social.

“Hey, Nick!” he called, holding up a can of beans. “You think these’re a good idea to bring with? Bein’ the magical fruit an’ all…” He laughed lightly at his own joke.

Nick glanced at Ellis and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the juvenile humor. “Food is food, Ellis. Take everything you can carry.” He turned back to contemplate the landscape. It was his job to keep the hick safe and he wasn’t about to lose someone who got his food and helped keep him safe. 

Ellis pouted slightly, tucking the can of beans into his backpack with the rest of the food, and continued to search for more nonperishable food. He grabbed a bottle of pills and put that in as well. He paused and grinned noticing an old dusty bottle of moonshine set away in the back of the cabinet. 

“Yo, Nick!” he said, waving the man over as he pulled out the bottle. “Whaddya think? Should we bring this along?”

Nick looked over at Ellis as he climbed down from his perch. “Definitely,” he said with a grin. “Even if we don’t end up drinking it, we can use it to sterilize wounds. Got everything? We should head back. It’s going to be dark soon.”

Ellis nodded, tucking the bottle in his backpack before slinging it back over his shoulder. “I think we should all drink it.” He chuckled, grabbing his shotgun off the counter and followed Nick out of the house. “You think Coach and Ro’ are alrigh’ by themselves?”

Nick checked the coast was clear before motioning for Ellis to follow him. “I’m sure they’re fine at the safehouse. Why?” he asked quietly, moving quickly to the shadow of another building. There wasn’t a lot of zombies around, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“I dunno. I just dunno what I’d do if somethin’ happened to ‘em.” Ellis shrugged lightly, following Nick without much thought. In all honesty, he didn’t know what he’d do if he as stuck with Nick and only Nick. They had almost nothing to say to each other.

Nick nodded. “They’ll be fine until we get back. Ro’ can take care of them both. And Coach…” Nick shrugged. He had no real love for either of them, but he respected Rochelle and begrudgingly got along with Coach. What kind of person went by ‘Coach’ during a zombie apocalypse anyway. “They’ll both be fine.”

Ellis smiled lightly, nudging Nick with his shoulder. “Listen to ya bein’ all supportive and shit,” he teased gently. He knew Nick would never say so, but it was nice that Nick was trying to calm him.

Nick chuckled lightly and shook his head. “I’m not being supportive. I’m being honest.” He headed through another building and crouched in the doorway watching a few zombies trudge by. They hadn’t noticed the two.

Ellis was as quiet as he could be as he watched the zombies pass, sighing lightly. “Yeah, jus’ bein’ honest my ass,” Ellis murmured under his breath, sneaking past Nick as the zombies disappeared. “The safe room isn’t that much farther.” He nodded at the building in the distance, resting his shotgun on his shoulder and not noticing the zombies lumbering toward him.

Nick stood up to follow Ellis before grabbing him and pulling him back inside the house. He pushed Ellis against the wall and held him there with his hand over Ellis’ mouth. He could feel their chests heaving in unison as the zombie, thankfully, walked past.

Ellis blinked in surprise, feeling his heart beat fast as Nick shoved him against the wall. He watched the zombie walk past and frowned under Nick’s hand. He shoved Nick away after a moment, huffing. “Ya don’t need to be shovin’ me around,” he grumbled.

Nick frowned in return. “You’re welcome for saving your life. You didn’t even see that zombie. You just walk around like this isn’t the fucking apocalypse. Think about yourself once in a while.” He shoved Ellis back just to be petty.

Ellis growled and shoved Nick again, glaring up at him. “Ya coulda jus’ pulled me back. Ya didn’t havta shove me against the wall like that.”

Nick stumbled back and glared at Ellis. “If I hadn’t pulled you back, you would have started screaming at me like you are now and you would have attracted even more zombies to our location.” He shook his head disgusted. “I saved your ass and this is what I get?”

“I’m sorry, I jus’...” Ellis sighed deeply. “I ain’t a girl. Ya don’t need ta treat me like I’m some… damsel in distress or whatever ya call ‘em. Ya wouldn’t be throwin’ Coach around like that. Or even Ro’.” He huffed. “I’m glad ya saved me, jus’... don’t treat me like a kid.”

“You are a kid,” Nick muttered under his breath. “I would throw Ro’ around like that and if I could throw Coach around like that to save his life, I would.” Nick glared at Ellis. “Why do you even come out with me if you don’t like me so much. I’m fine to go by myself.”

“I like you, Nick,” Ellis answered, bewildered. “Ya jus…” He sighed deeply. “Ya act like you’re better’n ev’rybody. I jus’ wish ya would realize we do need each other sometimes.”

Nick pursed his lips. Ellis was right, but he wasn’t about to tell him that. “Let’s just get to the safehouse.”

Ellis frowned behind Nick’s back and followed him back to the safe house like a punished puppy. He knew Nick didn’t like him, or anyone in the group, really, but it would still be nice to be appreciated sometimes. Ellis really did like Nick. He just wished the feeling was mutual.

“Food’s here,” he called in his usual chipper voice when they reached the safe house.

Nick let Ellis in first and shut the door behind them. He made sure it was secure before following Ellis to where Rochelle and Coach were. “It was a good find and not too many zombies out. If we don’t get a lot coming in over the night, we should be fine to leave tomorrow.”

Ellis unloaded his backpack to look through what he’d found. Rochelle and Coach joined him, Coach humming appreciatively as Ellis pulled out the moonshine.

“Well, look at that.” Coach grinned, taking the bottle and brushing off the dust like it was a precious artifact.

“Can we have some?” Ellis asked, brightly, turning to the defacto mother, Rochelle. “Ro’?”

“Just a sip,” Rochelle agreed gently, picking her dinner from the scavenged cans. “After we eat.”

Nick tucked his gun back into his leg holster and picked up his own can of food. “This was a good haul, El. Well done.” He opened the can and sat on the floor to eat it. He was starving. He ate slowly as his stomach grumbled.

Ellis waited for everyone else to grab a can before picking his own, bending the lid to make a spoon and digging in. He blinked lightly at Nick’s compliment, murmuring his thanks around a mouth full of food.

Nick looked down into his empty can as soon as he was finished, wishing there would magically be more at the bottom. “I’ll take first watch,” he said softly. He preferred to get his watch over first or last, so he had a full night of uninterrupted sleep if possible. He was beginning to get used to the zombie noises in the darkness. It was kind of like a white noise machine now. For the first few weeks, it had been hard for him to sleep at all, always fearing something was going to grab him in the dark, but exhaustion had finally won out and he was sleeping easier now. Though, a little alcohol to help sleep along never hurt.

“I thought we were going to drink some,” Ellis whined softly, motioning to the moonshine. Did Nick really hate being around them so much that he wouldn’t even drink with them?

“Why don’t you boys take a break? I can keep watch,” Rochelle offered. “I’ve never been much of a drinker anyway.”

Nick frowned lightly but shrugged. “Okay. What are we going to drink out of? Just the bottle?” He was more of a scotch man himself and usually drank that out of nice glasses. It had been a long time since he’d drank hard liquor out of the bottle.

“We can use our cans!” Ellis exclaimed, holding up his empty food can and grinning like he was already drunk. Honestly, the idea of having a few drinks with the guys was always enough to put him in a good mood. “Or we c’n drink outta the bottle, I guess, if you guys’d rather.”

Nick once again looked into his can. “I’m not really thrilled with the idea of drinking moonshine and bean juice. I don’t mind sharing.”

“Okay then!” Ellis nodded, grabbing the bottle and taking a much-too-large drink, coughing as he passed the bottle to Coach. “Shhhhheeeee-it, that is some rank stuff.” He groaned, his voice strained with the effort of not coughing like a wimp.

Coach laughed heartily, taking a drink with a practiced swallow. He handed the bottle off to Nick.

Nick resisted the urge to wipe their germs off the mouth of the bottle, they would only make fun of him, and took his own drink. He coughed and his eyes watered. “Jesus, that is strong.”

“It’ll put some hair on your chest, Nick,” Coach chortled, taking another drink and whooping. “Hell yeah.”

Nick rolled his eyes toward Coach. He showed the man his chest from his partially open shirt. “It already has hair on it. Thanks.”

Coach smirked lightly, taking pleasure in teasing the younger man.

Ellis smiled as Nick coughed, feeling less bad about his own cough. He took the bottle from Coach as it was offered, not sure if he should take another drink. He did anyway, not wanting to seem like a lightweight. He felt the strong alcohol burn it’s way down to his stomach, already feeling the effects of the rancid drink. He closed his eyes for a moment, holding the bottle out to Nick. “You, uh, ya want s’more?” he asked with a grin.

Nick took the bottle from Ellis and smiled softly at the younger man. “Yeah, I can hold my liquor.” He took another swig and felt the delicious burn down his throat.

Ellis blinked at Nick, finding his vision was beginning to blur. He should have known better than to try to keep up with Coach and Nick, but when the bottle was passed around a third time, he took another drink without hesitation. Before long, he was smashed, running his fingers through his curly hair, his hat on the floor beside him.

“I ever tell ya ‘bout the time me an’ my buddy Keith tried moun’un climbin’? Now, we don’ really live near any moun’uns, so we thought we could make do with this hill in a local park…” Ellis began, slurring his words.

Nick laughed. “Ellis, is now really the best time?” he said echoing the group’s sentiment whenever Ellis started in on one of his Keith stories. Nick took a long drink of the moonshine and passed it back to Coach. “I’m going to take Junior here up to his room while he can still walk.”

“Sure thing, Nick.” Coach nodded. “I’ll sober up, so I can take over for Ro’ on watch duty.”

Ellis pouted, looking up at Nick and shaking his head. “I don’t need ta sleep. I’m jus’ fine.”

Nick chuckled, shaking his head, and helped Ellis to his feet. He grabbed the bottle of moonshine from Coach, no sense in wasting it, and wrapped his free arm around Ellis’ waist. “Come on, killer, let’s get you to bed.”

Ellis groaned a bit, grabbing his hat clumsily before allowing Nick to pull him off to his bedroom. “I think we’re roomies t’night, Nick,” Ellis murmured.

Nick nodded. “Yeah, no one else is going to put up with your snoring tonight.” He smiled and helped Ellis onto the only bed in the room. He set the moonshine on the bedside table. He walked back over and closed the door before helping Ellis take off his boots. “Are you okay sleeping in your coveralls or did you want to take those off too?”

Ellis moaned quietly as he laid down on the bed. “Don’t matter to me, Nick,” he giggled. “Take ma pants off, if ya want.”

Nick rolled his eyes and deftly undid the tie holding Ellis’ coveralls at his hips. He slid them off and chucked them over by Ellis’ shoes. Ellis blinked in surprise as Nick undressed him, a slight blush appearing on his freckled face. He sat on the bed next to Ellis, his back to the wall and drank more of the moonshine. He felt content here and found himself running his free hand through Ellis’ curls. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as Nick ran his fingers through his hair.

“That feels good,” he murmured quietly, turning his blue eyes to look up at Nick.

Nick felt the alcohol numbing his sense as he drank more. “You have beautiful curls, El.” He kicked off his shoes, some kind of sports shoe he’d stolen off a corpse, and snuggled back into the pillows.

Ellis blushed deeper, wanting to touch Nick in return. “How come ya don’t like me, Nick?” he asked, leaning into Nick’s touch.

Nick laughed. “If I didn’t like you, would I be sharing a bed with you?” He set the moonshine on the bedside table, having drunk a large portion of it. In vino veritas, it seemed. Except, not vino. He shrugged out of his suit coat and tossed it on the floor. It was dirty and ruined anyway. He slithered down to lay facing Ellis.

Ellis touched Nick’s chest, blushing deeply as he felt his heart speed up at the contact. He curiously touched the bare chest shown by Nick’s undone buttons, breathing out slowly. “Then why d’ya treat me like ya do? I mean, yell’t me an’ push me aroun’ an’ call me names?”

Nick blushed lightly. “Defense mechanism.” He’d been to some therapy. “If I don’t care for anyone, it won’t hurt when they leave.” He stroked the hair out of Ellis’ face and blinked slowly.

“But it ain’t like I’m goin’ nowhere,” Ellis murmured, absentmindedly playing with Nick’s chest hair. He turned his blue eyes up to Nick’s green ones, smiling lightly. “We’re stuck together.”

“You could die,” Nick said quietly. “Everyone else has.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “We should get to sleep, El,” he said and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

Ellis blinked in surprise and frowned deeply. “Not everybody died,” he insisted. He sat up, a bit wobbly as he straddled Nick’s head with his arms, his face close to the conman’s. “I ain’t dyin’. I’m too badass.”

Nick couldn’t help but laugh. “Too badass, huh?” He unconsciously put his hands on Ellis’ waist. “I don’t believe that in the slightest.”

“It’s true. That’s what ma tattoo means. I’m a badass zombie killer.” Ellis grinned playfully down at Nick. He suddenly had the urge to kiss him and his eyes widened. Kiss Nick? What the hell kind of desire was that? He glanced down at Nick’s lips hoping it was more inconspicuous than he thought.

Nick watched Ellis stare at his lips and gave him a smug look. He still had it. “What are you looking at?”

“What?” Ellis blushed deeply. “Nothin’...” He looked away, hesitantly looking back at Nick’s lips now looking even sexier with his smirk. “What… uh… what’re you thinkin’ about?”

Nick grinned and licked his bottom lip slightly. “Nothing.” He stroked Ellis’ back lightly touching his skin as he dipped toward his waist.

Ellis felt a shiver run up his spine and back down to his groin as Nick touched his skin. He whimpered a bit. “Can… can I…” he began, blushing deeply. “What… I mean… have…” He sighed. “Have you ever…. k-kissed a guy?”

Nick held Ellis’ hips gently. “Have you?” He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Ellis’ lips. He doubted the southern hick had ever even kissed a girl, let alone someone ‘forbidden’.

Ellis moved along with Nick’s touch, moving to gently straddle Nick’s hips. “Never really… t-thought about it.”

“Not once?” Nick asked. “Not even with your buddy Keith?” He moved Ellis to a more comfortable position on his own hips, glancing at Ellis’ orange boxers. He wished he’d taken off his own suit pants. His belt was going to be a problem.

Ellis blushed deeply, shaking his head. “Keith, Keith always had a girlfriend,” he explained quietly. He looked down at Nick’s hands on his hips before looking back at his lips again. “Can I… can, uh, we?”

Nick pulled Ellis down and kissed him softly. He slid his tongue against Ellis’ bottom lip gently.

Ellis closed his eyes as he kissed Nick back clumsily, not quite sure what he was supposed to be doing. He’d never given much thought to kissing, at least not enough to practice it.

Nick broke the kiss and looked at Ellis. “How was that?”

Ellis blushed deeply. “I… was I any good?” he asked breathlessly, his heart beating fast. “You… you’re really good.”

“Thanks,” Nick replied. He slid his hands under Ellis’ shirt to touch his hot skin. “You were good too.” He wasn’t sure how far Ellis wanted to take this tonight. He pulled Ellis down for another kiss.

Ellis blinked, kissing Nick back more comfortably this time, moving to tangle his fingers in Nick’s hair. “Ya, ya never answered whether ya’d done this before,” Ellis whispered against Nick’s lips.

“Yes,” Nick said softly. “I have.” He held Ellis against his body and nibbled on his jaw.

“With another guy?” Ellis asked in shock. He’d never imagined that Nick would be the kind of guy that would be gay. “But… ya said ya were married before.”

Nick’s face clouded. “I was married to a woman, yes, but not for a while now.” The memory wasn’t a happy one and he didn’t want to linger on it. “I’ve been with people since then. Men and women. Sometimes whoever was taking.” He shrugged. He didn’t want to talk about that either.

Ellis nodded, smiling a bit as Nick talked. Maybe he should get him drunk more often. He liked hearing about Nick’s life. “I’ve never really been with anybody,” he murmured, playing with Nick’s chest hair again. He moved his hips against Nick’s without thinking, feeling his member twitch pleasurably. He bit his bottom lip as he looked down at Nick, thinking about how gorgeous the man was.

Nick swallowed his moan at Ellis’ movement. He grasped the younger man’s hips tightly. “Moving like that is not a great idea.” He sighed softly. Talking about his past had dampened his mood. He smiled at Ellis. “We should really get to sleep, El.”

Ellis frowned slightly, shaking his head. “What… what’d I do?” he asked mournfully.

Nick touched Ellis’ face softly. “Nothing, El. It’s me, not you. I’m… me is all.” He stroked Ellis’ skin under his skirt, around the band of his boxers.

Ellis swallowed hard, getting goosebumps on his body from Nick’s touch. “I don’ wanna make ya do somethin’ ya don’t wanna do,” Ellis whispered, touching Nick’s lips. “Can we jus’ kiss for a while?”

Nick furrowed his brow. “Make me do something I don’t want to do? What are you talking about? Me fucking you? You think that’s what’s going on here? I don’t want to fuck you?” Nick frowned. He wasn’t sure if he was angry or sad or horny or all three. The alcohol was muddling his mind. He growled softly to himself.

Ellis blushed, shrugged. “I- I didn’t think ya wanted ta f-fuck me anyway. I thought ya jus’ wanted ta mess around or somethin’. But if you’re not in the mood… I mean…” He sighed. “I jus don’ wanna push ya.”

Nick sighed loudly and held Ellis close. “I don’t know what I want, killer.” He kissed Ellis softly. “What do you want?”

Ellis smiled against Nick’s lips, blushing again. “I… I dunno. This is all new,” he whispered. He pulled Nick’s hair gently. “I’m jus’ happy bein’ here with you, Nick. I’m always happy bein’ around you.”

Nick couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when Ellis pulled his hair. It had always been one of his turn ons. “You shouldn’t be,” he said. “I’m not a good person.”

“Doesn’t matter who ya usedta be.” Ellis shrugged a bit, feeling his member twitch as Nick moaned. “Ya’ve been a good person as long as I’ve known ya. Bad people don’t care about other people.”

Nick shrugged back. “Who says I care about other people?” He knew it was a lie as soon as it came out of his mouth. He did care about his group, even if it was just to keep himself alive. He looked up into Ellis’ bright blue eyes. “I’m not a good person.”

Ellis sighed through his nose, smiling at Nick. “I ain’t exactly good at lyin’,” he began, “and I would be lyin’ if I said I thought that was the truth.” He ran his fingers through Nick’s hair, pulling a little bit again as an experiment. “But if ya wanna keep arguin’, I’m always up for a fight,” he whispered teasingly, moving to kiss Nick warmly.

Nick moaned and felt his dick jump to attention in his pants. He slid his hands down Ellis’ boxers and squeezed his ass as they kissed.

Ellis moaned, matching Nick’s, grinding his hips against Nick, almost instinctively, as Nick grabbed his ass. He bit Nick’s bottom lip gently, tangling both of his hands in Nick’s hair.

Nick groaned and rolled his hips against Ellis’ “Fuck, Ellis.” He flipped them over and sat up on his knees to undo his belt. His pants were in the way.

Ellis gasped as Nick rolled them over. He grinned as he watched Nick fiddling with his belt. He smirked up at Nick, pushing his hands away. “Let me,” he murmured.

Nick blinked and moved his hands away to let Ellis take off his belt. He shimmied out of his pants and sighed in relief when his member was free from it’s confines. He normally went commando, but with all the walking, it wasn’t comfortable. He’d taken to wearing boxer briefs. He quickly leaned down and kissed Ellis hard, rolling their hips together.

Ellis whimpered loudly, arching his back and pulling Nick’s hair hotly with one hand, his other hand grabbing at Nick’s member. He pressed his tongue inside Nick’s mouth.

Nick groaned and thrust into Ellis’ hand. “Are we doing this?” he asked breathlessly, sliding his hand down Ellis’ boxers to stroke Ellis’ dick.

Ellis gasped hotly, shivering and grunting as he felt his erection jump to attention at Nick’s touch. “What… fuck, what do ya wanna do?” he replied breathlessly.

“I want you,” Nick whispered and bit softly on Ellis’ neck. He wasn’t sure if he should leave a hickey or not. He stroked Ellis’ member gently.

Ellis groaned, pulling Nick’s hair hard, pulling him down for a hot kiss. “D-do what ya wanna do ta me,” he whispered back, biting Nick’s bottom lip.

Nick gasped as Ellis pulled his hair and thrust against him. There were so many things he wanted to do to Ellis, but he should probably start slow. He slid Ellis’ boxers down and slid out of his own. He rubbed their dicks together experimentally. “How’s this,” he asked huskily.

Ellis whimpered, closing his eyes and laying back against the pillows. He moaned hotly, grinding his dick against Nick’s and shivering. “F-fuck, ya know what you’re doin’.”

Nick spit into his hand before kissing Ellis’s neck. He thrust into his hand against Ellis’ dick. “I try.” He ran his thumb over the head of Ellis’ member.

Ellis cried out in pleasure before realizing he shouldn’t be so loud. He moved to bite Nick’s shoulder, moaning against Nick’s skin and running his nails across Nick’s shoulders.

Nick whimpered in pleasure. He sucked softly on Ellis’ neck as he stroked their members. “Mmm, fuck, El.”

Ellis closed his eyes, his head spinning. He never thought that he’d be in bed with Nick like this. He shivered again, moving to suck on Nick’s neck. He felt his whole body tingle in pleasure and he whimpered. “I… fuck, I ain’t gonna last long,” he murmured.

“Good,” Nick muttered. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last himself. It had been ages since he’d fucked anyone. At least, it felt that way. He focused on giving Ellis pleasure to bring him over the edge.

Ellis gasped hotly, arching his back and whimpering as he felt himself nearing his orgasm. “God, Nick!” he whispered, arching his back as the pleasure built. “Fuck, oh, fuck!” he cried, groaning as he came hard.

Nick grinned as he watched Ellis orgasm and finished himself off soon after. He bit Ellis’ jaw softly before rolling off him and closing his eyes. They’d definitely have to do that more often. He glanced over at Ellis to see how he was taking in everything.

Ellis lay still for a moment, blushing deeply across his body, as he realized what they’d just done. He swallowed, feeling Nick’s eyes on him. He turned to look at Nick, meeting his gaze. He smiled nervously, turning to touch Nick’s chest gently.

Nick chuckled and laid his hand over Ellis’. “Now, once we get cleaned up, we really should get to sleep,” he said with a yawn.

Ellis snuggled into Nick’s chest after they were cleaned, moaning softly at the warmth that radiated from the older man. He’d never experienced sleeping so intimately with another person and he couldn’t help the pleasant thumping of his heart as he smiled.

“Goodnight, Nick,” he whispered as the conman slept.


End file.
